Cables used in overhead transmission and distribution systems conventionally require a variety of devices for their installation and permanent retention on aerial fixtures. Often times, certain devices are used for installing the cables and then replaced with permanent fixtures which retain the cables for indefinite periods of time. The use of these many installation and permanent retention components comes at a high cost to utility companies. These costs, coupled with the expense in man hours for installation of the cables adds significant costs to the operational budgets of the utility companies, which is passed along to the consumer in the form of higher utility bills.
One of the devices conventionally used to retain cables in aerial positions is a cable spacer. FIG. 1 is a front view illustration of a cable spacer 10, in accordance with the prior art. The cable spacer 10 includes a body member 12, a hanging arm 14, and a messenger-wire engagement area 16 for receiving a messenger wire 18, also referred to as a messenger cable. The body member 12 has a plurality of cable seats 20 for holding a plurality of cables 22. Retaining means 24 are pivotal on the cable spacer 10 to secure the cables 22 within the cable seats 20. The retaining means 24 may use a ratchet system for securing the cable 22 within the cable seats 20. In FIG. 1, the left retaining means 24 is shown in the fully closed position around the cable 22, the lowermost retaining means 24 is shown in the partially open position, and the right retaining means 24 is shown in the fully open position, with the retaining means 24 disconnected from the body member 12.
In use, the cable spacer 10 is hung on the messenger wire 18 and cables 22 are placed in the cable seats 20 to suspend them in a position below the messenger wire 18. Due to the elongate nature of the cable 22 and the resulting weight of the cable, the spacers 10 must be positioned at predetermined intervals along the cable path. When the cable is being installed, e.g., when it is pulled through the cable seats 20 to the desired position, the cable 22 may need to be supported by the spacer 10 yet be movable through the spacer 10. Moving the cable 22 through the cable seats 20 often results in complications, due to the weight of the cable 22 that creates a substantial amount of friction on the spacer 10 and dislodges the spacer 10 from its position on the messenger wire 18.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.